Blood Bath
by Moonstarslight
Summary: The events which led to Z-Arc's destruction of the Original Dimension had more layers than Leo Akaba was willing to admit. There were even somethings he didn't know. There is after all very few things which could make someone trapped in a cycle of pain without an outside force.


Here we go a nice little one shot about Z-Arc. I have noticed that he has been very vocal in my head lately. Oh well he is fun to write so I don't have that much issue with it.

I could say that this is OOC, and it might be. However we do not know much about Z-Arc before the return or the merge so I have room to play!

As for the long name I gave Z-Arc, I thought it fitting for this, technically, AU. I have noticed that it could possibly fit into canon, which is scary. Me write something canon?! The end days have come!

That aside. This is an AU in the end. I will have a sequel out sometime but for now enjoy!

Reminder: I do not own anything but this idea.

* * *

 _ **Blood Bath**_

You know the feeling of doing what was expected of you only to be dismissed for doing it? Yeah, if you don't then you probably haven't had to deal with an audience.

Finicky things, audiences. You can't appease the whole thing no matter how hard you try. Nor could you merely keep doing what you love in the way you feel is right. The more popular you get the less control you have on that.

Yuya-Yuto-Yugo-Yuri Sakaki knew this well. He was after all was the popular duelist Z-Arc. One of the best duelists to watch in this modern age. Where killing people was the best thing to happen on the dueling field.

He accidentally caused the new age of dueling. He and Odd Eyes got careless and their opponent got hurt. At first he was very surprised and worried. He never aimed to hurt anyone.

Then the crowd cheered. He could only smile in relief. If the audience was happy then there was a chance things could be over looked.

He was foolish not to realize that the gallows were put up at that moment.

He made sure that he was careful in the duels after that one. The crowd jeered much to his surprise. But under the encouragement of his dragons he kept being careful with his opponents.

As pretty as blood was he didn't need to cause others to be hurt.

The world had other plans however.

The manager of the Dueling Circlet that Z-Arc was apart of put it in clear terms.

Either Z-Arc hurts people, or he was losing the four cards which his father gave him as well as his job.

His dragons were all he had left of his family, besides the long name his parents gave him. He couldn't lose them. But Paradise Crystal City was more than willing to make his life a living hell should he not comply.

So he was less careful. Odd Eyes was more than willing to help. So was Starving Venom. While Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing were not as comfortable doing it. So he didn't force them. They were his friends and family. If they were not comfortable hurting others he wouldn't make them.

He was not surprised when they asked to come out. After many duels with blood flying and screams of agony mixed with the cheers from the audience it was only a matter of time that they would want to unleash their anger.

Truth be told, Yuya-Yuto-Yugo-Yuri was just as angry. So was Odd Eyes and Starving Venom.

He didn't like doing this. They didn't like doing this. None of them wanted to do this.

They all wanted to live up to his father's legacy. To live up to his mother's pride.

But to be _used._ For this city's sick enjoyment. It made them mad.

Leaving wasn't an option. He had no where to go. Never mind he had next to zero skills which could be used in the modern work force.

Who actually bakes by hand these days? Who actually preforms old style stage magic? Who needs someone who would make a better housekeeper or stay-at- home spouse in the work force which was dominated by computers?

No one really. So he started dueling. Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps and make his own path in the family tradition of Entertaining. Though his father introduced the idea of Entertainment Duels, he was never able to get far with it. So Yuya-Yuto-Yugo-Yuri tried to pick up where his father left off. And it went all wrong.

Blood coated the arena after a duel. It was not uncommon for a duelist to lose their life out there.

Z-Arc could proudly say that even if blood flowed during his duels no one had actually died. Severely hurt mind you, but not dead.

Unlike most pro-duelists. For example: Ray Akaba. The Bloody Lady she was called, and did it fit. She actually had the highest body count out of all the duelists in their Circlet. 45 deaths, 78 near fatal injuries, and 190 official blood spills.

In total the Bloody Lady was given a Violence Score of 964.

The Violence Score was a weird and morbid new system that was put up. Deaths were four (4) points each. Near fatal injuries were three (3) points. Crippling injuries were two (2) points. While official blood spills were one (1) point each.

Z-Arc had a Violence Score of 999. Only four points of which were crippling injuries and all the rest were official blood spills. Something he was very happy with. First off more duels meant more money to pay the bills. And second off, he wasn't killing people. Which made him very happy indeed.

But it didn't make the audience happy. People would look at his Violence Score and come in expecting death and gore. Half the time they would leave unhappily after one of his duels. The other half was when they were awed enough by the dance with his monsters which he preforms only in a duel.

While it had more blood than he would like. His father's teachings still shone through.

However he had to agree with his dragons. Most of the time dueling was a way to release their anger at being used like a toy. They all hated it.

They had a dream. Even when they messed up they tried to stay with that dream and keep themselves in their moral lines when doing so.

Now because of outside forces. They could not do that.

It made them _very angry_. There were many times Yuya-Yuto-Yugo-Yuri would wish to see the world _burn._ To make everyone pay and feel the pain that was forced onto him and his family.

It wasn't long until the chance to do so came.

"Really... You're still not satisfied."

He couldn't blame his dragons. After all they all shared this deep anger.

"I feel the same. We will become one of flesh and blood and obtain the strongest power!"

Wasn't that what everyone wanted? To have someone be the strongest out there?

It didn't help that he and his dear dragons have been talking of ways to stay together for the rest of time.

"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"

Astrograph Magician was the way for this to work. Thankfully the monster was willing to aid them.

"The one who rules Space-Time...Astrograph Magician. Combine our desires into profound power!"

"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"

He could feel the agreement from his dragons. It was time to make everyone's wishes come true.

Astrograph Magician opened a vortex and pulled all five of them inside.

It was strange merging with his dragons, but at the same time all he ever wanted. He was as close as he could get with his family. They couldn't be taken from him, and he from them.

Their new form was wonderful. Beautiful and powerful. What better form could there be for them?

Now to give everyone the blood bath they wanted. And get the revenge they wanted for so long.

It was going to be fun!

* * *

Had to watch them screaming "WE WILL BECOME ONE!" as I was getting the dialogue for the merging. I think it ended up in my dreams.

I used the 'he' pronoun a good deal but seeing this is all in Z-Arc's point of view it should be fine. Tell me if you disagree. I would not be disinclined for advice!

As for the long name... I thought it a bit amusing and the reason Z-Arc disagrees about being any of the counterparts in the return will be touch on in the sequel.

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
